Some Nights
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Derek Morgan saved Darcy Lewis and this is their story


One-Shot

Own Nothing

* * *

"Hey baby why don't you come over and sit in my lap?" A man asked her as she drank her beer at the bar. Darcy glanced over her shoulder and checked the man up and down before turning back to her beer and the game in T.V. "Hey baby! I'm talking to you!" He placed his hand on her shoulder to turn her around.

"Hey, I don't think she's interested." Another man voiced.

"He's right, I'm not." Darcy stated as she continued to watch the game.

The drunken man scoffed. "Bitch doesn't know what she wants."

Darcy raised her eyebrow. "This bitch knows how to break you hands." She finally turned around to glare at the man.

The second man pulled out a badge and flashed it. "There's no need for violence, its best if you just went back to your table sir and call a cab for the night, or I would be glad to call one for you."

The man grumbled and walked away and Darcy turned to look at her hero, his stare was following the man until he was far enough away before he looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"Fantastic, you completely filled your saving the damsel and distress quota for the day. What ever shall you do now?" Darcy asked. "May I at least buy my dear hero a beer?"

He smiled and laughed lightly. "Derek Morgan." He stuck out his hand.

She shook it. "Darcy Lewis." She watched as he sat down next to her and ordered himself a beer. "So big flashy badge eh?"

He smiled and nodded, as he placed his badge back. "FBI."

"Ooh, you must be a catch with the ladies." Darcy wiggled her eyebrows.

Morgan laughed. "When I get the chance."

Darcy sighed. "I hear yea, work."

Morgan nodded and drank his beer. "So what do you do?"

She smirked and pulled out her badge. "I should've introduced myself as Special Agent Darcy Lewis."

He picked up the badge and looked at it. "Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate." He arched his eyebrows. "You play with the big kids."

She snorted. "That's what they are, kids. I personally deal with boys and toys all day."

"Maybe you just need a man to make it all better." Morgan stated.

Darcy arched an eyebrow, turning to look at him. "Agent Morgan."

"Special Agent. Of the Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"I apologize. Special Agent Derek Morgan of the B.A.U. would you like to go out sometime?"

He smirked. "Special Agent Darcy Lewis of S.H.I.E.L.D. I would love to."

* * *

Darcy sighed and dialed the phone number that she had from memory. She held her cell up to her ear and listened to the tone. "Hey Special Agent."

"Hey girl."

She bit her lip at his voice. "So I have to reschedule, due to the alien attack, I can't make my way down to you."

He sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yea, it's the price to pay for playing in the big leagues, alien that invade don't tend to care about me wanting to spend time with my boyfriend."

"I knew you liked me." He laughed. "We'll schedule another date."

She sighed as she watched as Tony and Steve argue over battle tactics. "God, I hope it is soon too. Miss you."

"Miss you too, be safe." He stated.

"You too." She whispered and hung up.

* * *

The next date, a few weeks later, it was Derek's time to call. "Hey, how's my Special girl?"

"Excited to get out of the big city and closer to you." Darcy stated as she packed her bag.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes as he adjusted the phone on his ear. "I have some bad news."

Darcy sighed and moved the phone to her other ear and stopped packing. "You're canceling aren't you?"

"I'm afraid so, there is a serial killer on the loose." Morgan stated as he boarded the plane.

Darcy sighed. "That killer has no respect for your sex life."

Morgan chuckled and put away his bag. "I got to go, but I'll give you a call later."

"Be safe." Darcy whispered.

"You to." He replied and hung up.

Emily smirked form across from him. "Morgan, was that your girlfriend?"

Morgan sighed and smiled, putting his phone away. "That is none of your business."

* * *

"Darcy, this is Penelope Garcia, my other baby doll." Derek introduced the two women.

Darcy smiled and shook Garcia's hand. "Nice to finally meet you. He talks about you and the team all the time."

"He talks about you too." Penelope replied as they took a seat at their table. "So you work with the Avengers?"

Darcy nodded. "Yea, but they're like giant children really." She shrugged and smiled. "It's like herding cats to be honest."

"So." Penelope leaned forward. "Tell me how the two of you met, Derek told me, but I want to hear it from your side."

Darcy laughed and nodded, she waited until the server took their orders and brought them their drinks before she started. "We met in a bar, and he was my knight in shining FBI armor."

"If you excuse me ladies, I need to use the men's room." Derek stated as he stood up and walked off.

"So I haven't told him yet." Darcy sort of whispered to Penelope.

"Told me what? Oh my God, are you pregnant?" Penelope's eyes widened. "Because that totally sounds like what a pregnant woman would say."

"No, no, no, no, nooo." Darcy waned her hands in defense. "No, I'm not pregnant. But I haven't told him that I love him yet. I want too, I just don't know the right time."

"Now, would be good." Penelope rushed together. "Or any other. Because I can promise you he feels the same way."

"Who feels the same way?" Derek asked as he sat back down.

"Drinks, after dinner." Penelope rushed.

Derek looked between the two women. "Sure. Drinks sound fun."

* * *

Darcy sighed as she sat on the couch, watching the game on T.V. beer and popcorn in front of her as she wrapped a blanket around her. "Come on, come on." She chanted as her team went for the touchdown. "Yes!" She cheered.

"Did they get it?" Morgan asked from the kitchen, getting two new beers.

"Hell yea they did!" Darcy cheered, as she jumped up to do a victory dance.

Morgan stood in his door way and watched her, smirking. Darcy stopped and looked over at him. "What?"

"You're beautiful." He told her.

She raised her eyebrow and let the blanket to fall, walking over to him. "You're not so bad yourself." She took a beer from him and sipped from it. "Six months ago today."

His smirk turned into a smile. "Six months of canceled dates."

"Rescheduled dates." She corrected him. "And serial killers, and alien attacks."

"But six months." He leaned down to kiss her. "A new record."

She pulled away from the kiss. "I'm suddenly not all that interested in the game."

"I can think of something else to do." He took her beer from her and placed them both on the table and picked her up. She yelped with surprise as he carried her to his bedroom, setting her on the bed. He kissed her on the lips. "I love you." He stated, staring her in the eyes.

Her eyes widened, her heart skipped a beat. "I love you too." She whispered in return.

He broke out into a big grin and leaned down and kissed her deeply.

* * *

"So we're finally going to meet your boyfriend?" Tony Stark smirked.

Darcy sighed as she rolled her eyes. "You are under no circumstances allowed to go all Dad on him." She glared at him and glanced over to Clint, Steve, Thor and Bruce. "Any of you. I really, really like him."

"Really?" Clint asked, smirking.

Darcy sighed and pinched her nose. "Guys." She took a deep breath. "I love him." She looked over at them. "I don't know where this relationship will go, hell I don't even know what tomorrow or three hours will be like. Neither of us has normal lives but I love him, so for the love of any God, if you scare him off. I will kill all of you."

"Don't you think you're being over dramatic?" Bruce asked.

"Have you met Tony? I have to be prepared for any and all disasters." Darcy crossed her arms and turned to glare at Tony who was fiddling with a computer.

Tony rolled his eyes at her. "I've already done a background check on him. Cop in Chicago, works for the FBI now, handsome fella though." He moved the picture on his tablet to the big screen so the others could see her boyfriend's background check. "Special Agent Derek Morgan. He hunts serial killers."

"He profiles them." Darcy corrected.

"Details." Tony scoffed.

"Actually details are the most important thing when profiling a serial killer." Derek stated as he walked into the room.

"Derek." Darcy smiled and ran to hug him, kissing him on the lips. She pulled away and hugged him. "I didn't think you would get here until later, I was going to pick you up."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I got an earlier flight, wanted to get here as fast as I could."

"Alright, let's get this over with." Tony stated. "So what are your intentions with our Darcy?"

Darcy groaned and buried her head into Morgan's arms. "Well I plan on taking everything slow and see how it goes. We both have high stress jobs that need a lot of our time but I still want to spend time with her."

"You are courting Darcy." Steve started, standing up to tower over Morgan. "So do you see marriage in the future?"

"What are you seeing her bride price to be?" Thor asked, standing up and walking towards them.

"Oh God." Darcy groaned. "Look, we haven't even talked about any of that. So don't bring it up. Guys, he's a good guy, do you really think that I would have stayed this long with him if he wasn't?" Darcy asked as she pulled away from Derek's embrace. "I would've tasered him after he saved me from a drunk dude like eight months ago. So kindly go back to your business." She took his hand and led him out of the room to hers'. She glanced to see his bags in there. "I see Jarvis got your stuff here for you." She smiled, looking up at him.

Derek nodded and looked around the room before looking down at her, frowning slightly. "Darcy, where do you see us in the future."

She grimaced and sighed, pulling away. "I'm not a 'look to the future' kind of girl. I'm kind of 'live in the moment' girl."

"But where do you see us going?" He asked her.

She sighed and looked up at him. "I see us struggling to keep this together because of our jobs but I also believe it can be done. Because I want it bad enough."

He smiled and kissed her. "I do too."

"Good. Now, what should we do first?" She asked. "You're in New York and not working, what would you like to do first?"

"Well." He smirked. "I would like to take a shower."

Darcy returned the smirk and laughed. "We can do that."

* * *

"Penelope Garcia here." Penelope quipped over the phone.

"So I haven't told him yet and I'm freaking out." Darcy stated. "I mean, isn't that what you say when you're pregnant."

"Wait. What?" Penelope stopped what she was doing and held her breath.

"Yup, it's confirmed, there is a small fetus growing inside me and I don't know how or when to tell him. What if he doesn't want him, or her?" Darcy sounded like she had been crying.

"First off, get it together Darcy, you are a strong woman who doesn't need a man to make a decision. And second, Derek will be so unbelievably happy and excited and he will love the baby like no other father."

Darcy gave a little laugh. "Thanks Garcia. I've been stressing since I got back from the Doctors' this morning and I don't know how to tell him."

"Well its better in person, I can give you that much." Penelope stated. "I would say now but he's on a case in Kansas right now. But when he gets back, do it then."

"I think Pepper is doing some business in D.C in a few days, I'll come down with her."

"Sounds like a plan." Penelope smiled.

"Hey Penelope, thank you." Darcy stated. "I'd be lost without you."

"Oh I know, I am the all-knowing oracle!"

* * *

Darcy sighed as she stood outside of the FBI building, her heart pounding as she walked slowly up the steps and into the building. She rode the elevator in silence as she made passed all the offices until she walked into the BAU bull-pin. Her eyes searched for Derek, seeing him at his desk, taking a deep breath, she walked toward it. "Derek."

His head whipped around, eyes widened. "Darcy?" He stood up and hugged her, kissing her lightly on the lips. "What are you doing here sweetie?"

"I'm in D.C with Pepper for a conference and I thought I should come by and talk to you." She glanced around at his team staring at them before looking back at him. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, we just finished up a case." He stated as he watched her face. "What's wrong?"

She snorted. "You profile serial killers, of course you can tell something's up. Can we talk somewhere private?"

"Sure." He led her to the conference room and closed the door. "Darcy, what's wrong?" He watched as she paced.

"Derek where do you see us in a year?" She asked him.

He raised an eyebrow. "What happened to being just 'living in the moment' kind of girl?"

"Just, where do you see us?" She asked.

He sighed and leaned against the wall. "I personally hope to see us still together." He stared at her. "Darcy what's wrong?"

She bit her lip and let her shoulders slumped. "So you remember when you last visited?"

"Yea, it was over two months ago, the last few cases and the alien attack on Seattle kind of kept us busy for a while."

"Derek, I'm pregnant." She whispered, looking down. "I was careful, I took my pill and you wore protection." She looked up at him, a tear slipping. "But that's the problem with working with aliens and mad scientists. The pill doesn't really work."

He straightened up, his face showing his shock as he stared at her. "Are you serious?"

"About being pregnant or the crap that goes on in the tower that made the pill not work?" She asked him. "Both. I took the home test then I went to the doctor. I didn't want to tell you until I was sure."

"How far along?" He asked her.

"Just over eight weeks. It's still early, but the doctor is positive." She whispered. "Derek, I'm so sorry."

He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. "Baby girl, you have nothing to be sorry about." He smiled down at her. "We're going to be parents."

She stared up at him in shock. "Are you okay with this? I mean really okay?"

"I love you Darcy Lewis. I want to be with you." He whispered. "You and our baby."

She smiled and kissed him. "I love you too."

"Come on, I have some people I want you to meet." He held her hand and they left the room and walked down to the bull-pin to his team. "Guys, this is Darcy, my girlfriend." He introduced her.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Rossi stated, shaking her hand. "He's been really happy since he's met you." Darcy smiled and looked up at Derek as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Thanks, he's made me pretty happy too."

* * *

"What if she doesn't like me?" Darcy asked. "I mean we're having a baby and we're not even married yet."

"Well do you want to get married?" Derek asked as he drove the car to his mom's house.

She snorted. "Not if you're going to propose that way."

He smirked at her. "She'll love you, she's been wanting me to be happy for a long time now, to find someone to love."

"How is she going to feel when she finds out I'm your baby's mama?" Darcy asked as they pulled up in front of the house.

"I guess we'll have to see." Derek squeezed her hand as they got of the car. He grabbed their bags and walked to the front door, Darcy behind him. His Mother stood in the open door smiling at them. "Hey Mom." Derek smiled.

"Oh, baby." She kissed him on the cheek and looked over his shoulder at Darcy. "Well you must be Darcy?"

"Hi." Darcy smiled, suddenly feeling awkward.

Mrs. Morgan smiled. "Don't be shy, Derek's told me all about you. Come inside you two must be hungry." She took Darcy by the hand and led them to the kitchen, Derek leaving the bags in the living room for now and followed. "I made dinner for us."

Darcy stared at the table in shocked. "Wow, either you're physic, or Derek told you all my favorite foods."

Mrs. Morgan laughed and sat them down. "He loves to talk about you. Every time he calls, he tells me something new about you."

Darcy blushed and stared at Derek who was sipping the sweet tea his Mother had handed him. "Well, I didn't know he talked so much about me."

"Oh honey, he loves you." Mrs. Morgan smiled as they began to eat.

After dinner and Darcy helped Mrs. Morgan with the dishes as Derek unpacked their bags. "So how far along are you?"

Darcy dropped the fork she was cleaning back in the sink in shock. "What?"

Mrs. Morgan rolled her eyes. "The baby, how far along? And what are you planning to do with your job?"

Darcy sighed. "I'm just in my second trimester. And I don't know about work. I can't ask Derek to quit or be transfers to New York. And I know he doesn't want to ask me the same thing. But out of the two his job is the safest. He, at least doesn't have to worry about aliens and world domination every week."

"Just serial killers." His mother stated. "Have you talked about marriage?"

"It's been brought up a few times. We've been together a year now and we love each other, but I don't know."

"Well you have to think of what's best for the baby, but what's also best for the two of you." Mrs. Morgan stated. "Because if you keep going back and forth like the two of you are, it won't be fair to the baby."

"Yes ma'am." Darcy sighed as they finished the dishes in silence.

* * *

"If we're going to get married, we should do it before I get any bigger." Darcy stated as she laid on the couch watching the football game with Derek. "Or else we'll have to wait until I get skinny again."

Derek smiled down at her, his hand laced with hers'. "When you're ready, I'm ready."

She laughed and looked up at him. "Oh, I've been ready."

"Good." He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her palm. "You should wear that blue dress you just bought for our date tonight."

"I hate it that you still won't tell me where we're going." Darcy sighed.

"It's a secret and when it's time for you to know, I'll let you know." He laughed. "Come on, let's get ready."

Two hours later, they walked into a fancy hotel and walked pass the bar and restaurant and into the back gardens of the hotel. Darcy's eyes widened to see all of their friends there and waiting for them. Darcy's eyes traveled up to see a small altar and a justice of the piece there waiting. "You sneaky, sneaky man." She whispered.

"If you're ready, then I'm ready." He repeated.

"Go wait for me at the altar, I'll see you there." She let go of his hand as Penelope and Jane walked up to her. Jane place a small veil in her hair and Penelope handed her a bouquet of flowers. "I can't believe you all kept this from me." She whispered.

"It's romantic." Jane whispered to her friend.

"It's sneaky." Darcy replied. "God I love him for it though."

"Let's do this." Penelope whispered.

Penelope with Reed, and Jane with Thor walked down the aisle and took their places. Darcy sighed and took a step. "Wait a minute." Tony stated, coming up beside her. "I'm giving you away."

Darcy snorted. "Because you're a fatherly figure." She joked, she gave him a smile and nodded. "Thanks." She laced his arm with her own and together they walked up to the front.

Tony pulled over the veil and kissed her on the cheek. "Good luck kid." He stated before he turned to Morgan. "If you hurt her, you have a league of super heroes that will come after you."

Morgan smiled. "I know."

"Good. Good. Now let's get this party on the road." Tony clapped his hands and took a seat next to Pepper.

Darcy glanced over the small crowed and smiled at Mrs. Morgan who smiled in return. Darcy turned and stepped up to Morgan and laughed. "We are gathered here tonight to bring two people who love each other together."

* * *

Derek Morgan held a sleepy baby boy in his arms, his wife fast asleep in bed. The infant moved slightly in his arms but continued to sleep. Morgan stared down at the bundle of joy in his arms and smiled brightly. Benjamin Spencer Morgan was born 8 pounds and 3 ounces three months after their wedding and the Morgans couldn't be happier.


End file.
